Black Order High School
by crazygreenviolin
Summary: The Black Order is a high school that is training new exorsists. Allen Walker is the adorable new kid. Everything is very chaotic and rules mean nothing and Billie Joe Armstrong, and a new set of exorcists to have some fun.


**It's the first day of school at the Black Order High School.**

**Chapter one: the beginning **

**Kanda rolled over searching for the tiny blonde that he wanted to fuck before he had to go teach new exorcists, but Milly was gone. "Damn she must have gone to deliver coffee and crack." He muttered to himself as he got out of bed stretched and looked around the room. Kanda smiled, a very rare thing for him to do, as he noticed signs of Milly's presence all around him. From all the computer equipment to the panties that he had flung across the room last night. His alarm clock rang again and Kanda started to get dressed for the day, he would be able to see Milly later. So Kanda went down to the staff dining room for a breakfast of Soba Noodles. **

**Feathers' alarm went off and she woke with a smile. "It's the first day of school," she shouted. A loud groan came from the bed beside her. Komui sat up and glared at the alarm clock. Feathers smile at him as she put on a pale blue dress that sparkled when she moved. Komui slowly got up and put on his scientists uniform and his beret. "You will feel better when you have your coffee." Feathers said sweetly as she noticed a grumpy Komui. He perked up at the sound of his favorite beverage. With both of them being dressed, they walked hand in hand to get their breakfast.**

**As Nightshade's alarm went off she turned on the stereo and Marilyn Manson was blared out of the speakers. She put on her skintight jeans and sleeveless black top. She smiled creepily as she thought of teaching her class. A hand materialized from the wall behind Nightshade. Nightshade activated her innocence axe and swung it at the now fully appeared Tyki Mikk that was standing behind her. He was dressed in his usual white dress shirt and black pants with a top hat on his head. Tyki smiled widely as he sidestepped the swing. "I just came to see if you are in charge of the dorm where my niece will be living" Tyki said still smiling to Nightshades annoyance. **

**"I might be but you can't just walk through my wall and start asking questions especially when I've just woken up." Nightshade snapped. With that, Tyki left and Nightshade finished getting ready and left for breakfast.**

**The staff dining room was full of loud noises, tired people, and people who really needed their coffee. Feathers got up and struck a gong and the whole room fell silent, or as silent as it was going to get. Feathers smiled as one only does after getting coffee and crack. "Welcome teachers and staff to a brand new school year at the Black Order. I know all of you would probably want to be off on missions but what we do here is very important to well you know saving the world. You teachers here are training a new generation of exorcists, so you go do that I'm gonna be in my office playing Guild Wars 2." Feathers made her speech and started to walk off in the direction of her office.**

**"Hey Feathers what about the welcome ceremony for the students? You are required to attend." Kanda shouted clearly outraged. **

**Nightshade looked up out of her vodka-laced coffee and said, "If Feathers isn't going I'm so not going. When does class start?"**

**"Nonsense both you and Feathers will go to the ceremony and smile and pretend to give a shit, then Feathers can go and play whatever game she wants, and you Nightshade can go and drink as much as you want." This came from a short blonde girl wearing the Black Order school uniform; she was standing behind Kanda and was stroking his long hair. **

**"Milly is right and classes start tomorrow. For those of you in charge of a dorm you will be meeting the students who are going to be living there." Komui said very happily. "The welcoming ceremony will start in two hours," Komui stated and everyone returned their attention to their breakfast.**

**Allen walker looked at the castle that was Black Order High School with a huge case of nerves. "Master why can't I stay with you?" He looked behind him at his master's lean figure and long red hair. **

**Cross waked over to him and stroked the right side of Allen's face with his gloved hand. "You must learn how to be an exorcist here at the school." Cross said and kissed the younger male's cheek. Then he slid his mouth down to suck on Allen's neck, making the white haired boy's face turn scarlet. Cross wrapped his arms around his apprentice and continued to kiss up and down his neck. Allen moaned as his master continued to place several hickies along Allen's neck.**

** "Master" Allen moaned as Cross's hand slid down his chest and into his pants. "Master not here someone will see." **

**Cross stopped and began walking briskly towards the Black Order. Allen followed running to catch up to his master. **

**Once inside the building Allen's nerves got worse as he thought about navigating his way through the massive school. Cross guided Allen through the school expertly, occasionally pointing out classes and ways to get places. **

**Nightshade and Kanda walked through the halls going over the student lists that Komui gave them. "I really hate being in charge of a dorm." Kanda said darkly.**

**"Why then are you in charge of a dorm?" Tyki asked suddenly appearing. **

**"Milly volunteered me and since she is the hacker around here she got what she wanted." Kanda snapped.**

**"Hey watch where you're going" Nightshade snapped as she ran straight into Cross and his apprentice. **

**"Nightshade, how have you been?" Cross asked obviously knowing the dark haired exorcist. Nightshade ignored him and kept walking still reading her list. **

**"Who is that?" Tyki asked looking past Cross straight at Allen.**

**Cross was so intent on flirting with Nightshade that Allen spoke up. "I'm Allen walker; this is my first day at the school." **

**Allen felt the golden eyes of the Noah look him over while a huge grin stretched across Tyki's face. "I'm Tyki Mikk. I teach geography. This is Kanda he teaches sex education."**

**"A class you obviously failed Cross." Kanda growled as he pulled Cross away from Nightshade. **

**"And that is Nightshade she will be the one that will teach you how to kill akuma" Tyki explained still smiling ear to ear. **

**"Would one of you take my apprentice to the welcoming ceremony, I have a mission I'm supposed to do and I want a few drinks before I start." Cross asked lazily. **

**"I'll take him to the ceremony," Milly said as she suddenly appeared. "You responsible teachers need to go you have speeches to prepare." She took Allen by the arm and half dragged him away from his master and down the hall to the auditorium.**

**"You should go now Cross" Nightshade said rather annoyed with the general, and Tyki agreed.**

**The welcoming ceremony**

**Ah that time a year when everyone was crowded in the auditorium to listen to teachers talk about how wonderful this school year is going to be. Well that's along the lines of what happened.**

**"Shut the fuck up all of you principal Feathers is trying to talk." Nightshade shouted to the whole room full of students. Startled by her crude words the room fell silent.**

**"So students new and old, welcome to the black order. You will save the world some day, good luck with that, I got to go its guild bounty time." Feathers made her speech and left. Komui left with her.**

**"So welcome and I'll keep this short because most of you don't matter." Nightshade said and released a level one akuma into the crowd of students. Most of the students scattered and screamed, and some students started laughing.**

**"Someone activate some fucking innocence and shoot it in the head!" MC Chris the public speaking teacher yelled. **

**No one knew what to do. Kanda looked straight at Milly silently telling her to stop laughing and do something. Milly took the hint, did a double back flip flashing her skimpy panties, and killed the akuma with one slash of her sword. **

**Allen sighed as he saw his room it was bare except the barest of furniture. There was a bed with a small table beside it. There was a chair in the corner and a full-length mirror. Allen turned his head to see another bed. "Hmm I might be getting a roommate. I hope I don't though." Allen thought. Allen looked at his things and began to unpack. After he was finished he laid on his bed and started thinking about what almost happened this morning with his master, and before he knew it he was hard and slowly touching himself. This turned into full on masturbation. Allen moaned his master's name with every stroke. At that moment, Lavi walked in and asked, "Who the fuck is Cross it's a weird for a girl." **

**Allen instantly pulled the blankets over his head and hoped that the strange person would go away. "Hey dude I am Lavi. I am your roommate. Dude don't worry we all do it we can do it together right now if you want." Allen made no response so Lavi just said, "well I'm just going to unpack now, if you change your mined just say so" **

**Lavi set his bags on his bed. He looked into his big duffle bag and started pulling out bags full of different kinds of illegal drugs. Allen peeks out from under his blanket to see what all the rustling was. Allen's eyes widened as he saw that Lavi had a huge bag full of drugs. "Are those drugs?" Allen asked.**

**"Yeah dude but its cool. I'm not going to get in trouble or anything. If you need any just ask, and if I don't have it Milly will have it." Lavi offered. **

**"Who the hell is Milly?" Allen asked. **

**"Milly is kind of small with green eyes and blonde hair. She is that girl that you see walking down the hall and you just totally want to have sex with right there in the hall, but then you remember that Kanda is right behind her and would kill you if you ever touched her. **

**Allen just looked at Lavi with a blank expression on his face. He was thinking along the lines of what the fuck is wrong with this place. Allen lay in his bed thinking that he could have been in a five star hotel right now with his master but he was stuck here with a strange person who had a huge bag full of drugs and wanted to have some type of sex with him. Allen couldn't sleep that night he just kept thinking about how his life had changed and that if he wanted to become a true exorcist he would have to live through this place. How he was going to learn anything with students having inappropriate relationships with their teachers, students with drugs, and his roommate that wants to have sex with him, he did not know how he would survive this place. **

**As Allen slowly fell asleep, he heard a slight moaning sound from across the room. He ignored it and slowly fell asleep. **

**Mornings that one time of day when everything is peaceful before the chaos of the day begin. Morning when everyone is peacefully sleeping, meditating, or just being peaceful. Well being peaceful until the sun comes up then it becomes a frantic rush to begin the day. **

**As the sun's first rays came into Nightshade's room it was one of the only times that she ever looked peaceful. She was sprawled over her bed with the lower half of her body hanging off the edge of her bed. Her black hair was splayed in a tangled mess on her pillows. Tyki walked through the wall and stared down at her thinking of all the ways that he could take advantage of the pretty girl. There was no way that Tyki could wake nightshade not with that amount of bottles around her bed. Tyki figured that a nice shower would wake her. He picked her up as gently as he could but Tyki not really being the gentle type must have left some marks, not as if Nightshade would care. Tyki turned on the water and dropped Nightshade in instantly waking her. **

**Milly woke with her head in Kanda's lap. As she, stirred Kanda looked at her and smiled. Mill smiled too. Knowing that if anyone else had interrupted his meditation they would have had an up-close view of Mugen, Kanda's sword. Kanda was wearing only black silk boxers that he put on before he started meditating. Everything else was left open to Milly's exploring eyes. Milly's green eyes started at the well developed muscles in Kanda's legs and traveled upwards with her eyes to his crotch. As she began stroking his softened cock through his boxers, Kanda tilted his head back. When his eyes saw the clock, his moaning turned in to loud swearing in Japanese. Milly looked at the clock and panicked. She had so much to do today and she was already late. "Kanda I have to go. I will finish this later, but now I have to deliver coffee and crack. Then I have to hand out schedules and get a virus off Feathers' laptop. I'll be back in time to help you teach your second class. After a long wet kiss, Milly left and Kanda got ready for the day. **

**Allen woke as he heard Lavi get up and start moving around. Allen ignored him and did not move. Then he heard grunting sounds from his rather weird roommate. Allen tried to stop it but a rather erotic picture started to form in Allen's head. **

**In his head, Allen saw Lavi completely nude on his bed. Lavi's cock was huge and hard in his hand. He moaned as he spread the pearly drops of precum over the tip of his dick. With the length of his shaft wet Lavi's hand slid over his full length faster until his moaning turned in to screaming from excitement. "Hey dude you are going to be late don't you want to get breakfast before going to class?" Lavi asked pulling Allen from his daydream.  
**

"**Um, well yeah. What the hell were you doing just now?" Allen asked flustered from being pulled out of his erotic visions. **

"**Well I was doing my pushups I am on the football team you know. I have to stay in shape. Well I guess, once you get ready we can go to breakfast before going to class." Lavi walked Allen through the halls of the castle towards the cafeteria. **

**As Allen walked in to the cafeteria, his stomach rumbled. Lavi left to flirt with an Asian girl in a cheerleader's uniform but Allen went to the window and ordered a mountain of food. When it was ready, Allen walked towards the only free space available, which happened to be at the same table as three guys that were clearly choosing to disregard the dress code and the school rules in general. The trio had on tight skinny jeans with dyed hair. **

**The leader who introduced himself as Billie Joe had black dyed hair with a black dress shirt and his outfit was finished off with a red tie and black hi top converse shoes. He also carried a silver guitar that he strummed every time he got bored. The middle guy was called Tre. He was very hyperactive but he wore the standard group uniform skinny jeans his were green with black skulls on them. His shirt was just a black t-shirt with a band logo on it. His hair was dyed green and he wore green converse. Unlike Billie Joe, he had a pair of silver drumsticks that he continuously tapped together in his hyperness. The third guy was Named mike and his bleached blonde head was asleep on the table holding a silver baseball bat. He wore black pants, black muscle shirt with white converse. His arms were covered in tattoos and he was apparently going to sleep all day.**

**As Allen finished his breakfast, he noticed Milly going from table to table handing a piece of paper to every student. She reached Allen and handed him his schedule. She handed another schedule to Tre and put mike's schedule down his shirt so he would find it when he wakes up. If he wakes up. Milly turned to Billie Joe and he gave her a dazzling smile. "Sorry Milly my time is already reserved. I am so busy I just can't find time to get to all of these classes." Billie Joe said as Milly handed him what he thought was his schedule. **

**Milly smiled then smacked the back of Billie Joe's head. "Maybe you should read that, you stoner jackass." She said and walked away. **

"**Milly how can you call us stoner jackasses when we smoke the weed you sold us." Billie Joe yelled after her with a huge grin on his face. **

** Allen looked at his schedule. First hour sex education with Kanda. Second hour geography with Tyki Mikk. Third hour science with Komui. Then lunch. Fourth hour gym with mushroom. Fifth hour akuma killing with Nightshade. Sixth hour new student orientation with your dorm staff. **

**With his breakfast finished, Allen decided to try to find his first class all by himself. Needless to say, he got lost several times. Allen was almost late when Billie Joe and Tre saw him in the hall. They guided him right into Kanda's class, with huge grins on their faces. As they left Allen at the door he got the distinct feeling that the two guys were checking him out. **

**Sex education taught by Kanda was like everything else about Kanda, very strict. He assigned every student to a seat. Allen got the best front row seat after Kanda stared at Allen for just a little too long. As Kanda lectured, he knew that absolutely none of his students were listening. Kanda knew that every one of his impulse driven, hormone filled students were having erotic mental fantasies of him. Well why shouldn't they. Kanda was beautiful and he knew it. With his muscular lean frame, his pale flawless skin and dark silky hair that simply begged to be touched although most people would never be able to touch it. Allen was no different from any of the rest of the class he didn't hear a word of what ever the hell Kanda was talking about he was off in his own world with a feline Kanda doing dirty things. When you daydream through your class's time seems to move faster and there is never enough time to finish your particularly amazing fantasy. Allen was no exception to this the bell rang before he even got to the good part of his fantasy. **

**As Allen walked out of the classroom Kanda watched him walk away admiring his cute little ass. As Allen walked down the hall away from his class Milly was strutting down the hall right in to Kanda's well toned arms. As Milly kissed him, she noticed that he was watching someone down the hall. She turned around and just knew that Kanda was thinking about Allen and that really turned her on. After writing a short note for his next class, Kanda and Milly were running down the hall straight for their room shedding unnecessary clothes as they ran. **

**Allen was dreading going to his next class. Allen was sure that this Tyki Mikk had a weird attraction to him and he was sure that he would continue to flirt with him. The moment Allen walked in the door Tyki's face instantly lit up and a grin spread across his face. "Hello, its Allen isn't it?" Tyki asked staring at him with his beautiful golden eyes. **

** "Yes I am Allen we kind of met yesterday I was with my master Cross." Allen replied shyly as he sat down in the desk that was assigned to him. **

**Tyki was obviously bored teaching his class but he seemed to enjoy calling on students on the spot and staring at Allen. Allen sat through that class trying to avoid Tyki's golden eyes and hopelessly failing at paying attention. The bell Rang but Tyki did nit dismiss his class instead he handed out textbooks and assigned them to read a ridiculous amount for homework. Allen was amazed that Tyki would do that on the first day of school. **

**Allen was slowly getting the hang of the lay out of the school and the unusual natures of his teachers. As Allen looked around for a lab partner in Koumi's science class, he got a horrible feeling that this class was going to be the low point of his day. The only seat left was right by Mike. Apparently, mike had woken up and decided to smoke some weed right in front of the science teacher. Allen sat down apprehensively eyeing mike's bat, and tried to follow what was going on in the front of the class. As Allen, watched Komui pouring chemicals and talking a mile a minute Mike held out his joint to Allen. "A few hits of this and your mind will be going as fast as Koumi's mouth. You might actually learn something then, but even at the best of times, Komui does not make much sense." Mike explained his offering to a confused Allen. Allen shook his head not accepting the marijuana. The only thing that Allen learned during science class was that Komui really liked to make things explode. Allen really liked this class hoping that Komui would not give any homework in his excitement. Allen was sadly wrong though. As he dismissed his students, he gave out a very different type of homework. The student's homework was to bring in something next class for them to set on fire. Of course, all his students were very enthusiastic about setting things on fire and blowing things up. Allen left with a small smile on his face. **

**Allen was surprised that he had two and a half hours for his lunch. He decided to find someone that was in charge of this place to talk to about all the crazy things that were going on around here. Allen found the main office and walked into the office marked principal. **

**Feathers was sitting at her desk drinking from her coffee mug. A tiny white dog was lying on one side of her desk another was lying on her lap. When she saw Allen, her pleasant expression changed into one of annoyance. "Please tell me that you don't have something for me to sign. I hate signing papers, unfortunately Milly has me sign dozens of them a day. It really is interfering with my leveling up my characters." Feathers said petting the dog on her lap absently. **

"**I don't have anything for you to sign. I am quite concerned with some of the things that are happening around here." Allen replied. **

"**Are Nightshade and Tyki having sex on the soccer field again because I have told them to not do that anymore or to just not get caught. Next time you do see them doing it try to well, stay away because it's not as if I can fire them for any reason. Mostly because she is an exorcist and he is a Noah. Now get out of my office I have to find some better armor for my character." Feathers said rambling about the first thing she thought of. **

"**I'm not here about that. I'm here about Lavi, my roommate; he has a lot of drugs and so does Milly and from what I hear Milly is having sex with Kanda. This whole school is really wrong. You have three guys that are completely disregarding the uniform policy. One of those guys is ditching all of his classes' while another one is smoking right in front of the teacher. Then the third guy is wandering the halls making out with different girls in the hall closet. Don't even get me started with the teachers you have around here." Allen blurted out very frustrated. **

**Feathers just stared at him her face completely blank. She was just trying not to laugh at Allen. Then she sighed before saying, "Allen, right. That is just the way things are and always have been. Lavi has always been into drugs, Milly has been fucking Kanda since she was a freshman. Mike, Tre and Billie Joe have always did whatever the hell they want including smoking, drinking, ditching classes, not wearing their uniforms and of course having sex with almost any girl they want. That is how this school works. I suggest that you relax a little it's not all that bad you will get used to it. Most of our new students feel like that but in a month or two Komui will blow something up and you won't even think that anything was wrong, or maybe your roommate will offer you something to help you relax and you will take it without thinking because you are used to it. If it really bothers you that much you should talk to your dorm staff. Kanda can really solve a problem if he has to." Feathers explained and dismissed him. **

**Allen wandered into the cafeteria, got some food, and sat down at a crowded table trying to cheer him up. On the inside, Allen was still pondering what Feathers had told him. Could it be that Allen was just new and needed time to adjust? Maybe he could get used to being bad. He could be like his master after all this was where he was trained. Allen did not even notice when a very pretty Asian girl sat beside him, he saw so deep in thought. She touched his face and said, "Hi I am Leenalee. You must be Allen, Lavi's roommate, right." **

"**I'm his roommate for now I am thinking about talking to the dorm staff to get a different roommate." Allen replied glumly.**

"**Don't be like that Lavi is not that bad once you get used to him. He is just a very bright, happy, cheerful, perverted, loyal, good looking, guy that is on very good terms with Milly, which is great if you ever need anything done." Leenalee said with a smile explaining her boyfriend to Allen. **

**Before Allen could say anything, the bell rang to summon all the students to their afternoon classes. Leenalee led Allen to the gym where his next class was. Mushroom was not what Allen was expecting. Mushroom wasn't even human. Mushroom was a huge turtle with wings that could talk. The sight of a giant turtle freaked out most of Mushroom's new students but some of the older students thought he was cool. "Students today we are going to find your weakness and get working on it." Mushroom said in a voice you would have sworn came out of a twelve-year-old boy. Allen just stared at the turtle praying that this was not their teacher. "Let's start with ten laps around the gym. Then we shall see how much you shrimps can lift. GO." **

**Some of the new students were not sure if they were supposed to take him seriously but when the other students started running laps, they finally got the hint that the turtle was their teacher and that this was their class. Mushroom fluttered around the room shouting as only a gym teacher can. Mushroom kept the class busy running, lifting weights, climbing up the walls and doing as many push-ups as they could. Allen could not see how this class would help the students fight akuma but Allen never had the time to ask Mushroom about it. Any time a student stopped whatever they were doing Mushroom would fly over and start yelling at them until the student started working again. It was like being in the army. The class never stopped for anything ****the only thing that was comforting to the sweating students was that they were given plenty of water and that the gym had an excellent air conditioner keeping the gym cool. "I am not quite sure why you are sweating but since you are go shower you are beginning to stink." Mushroom shouted signaling that their torture for the day was over. **

**Allen walked with the other boys to the showers feeling more tired than he had ever felt in his life. He looked around in the showers to see that only half of the boys were dead tired. The other half were smiling and joking around and whipping each other with towels. Allen decided to ignore the other boys and stand beneath a showerhead and let the hot water run down the sore muscles of his body. With the steamy water running over his body, Allen began to relax. He soon forgot all of his troubles as the water made him feel so good. Allen was so relaxed he did not even notice all the other boys leaving and Lavi walking over to him. "Hey, Allen how are your classes going?" Lavi asked, as he stood under another showerhead getting his naked body wet. **

"**My day has been fine" Allen lied feeling very uncomfortable having a conversation with his roommate naked in the shower. **

"**Good," Lavi said as he grabbed the soap and started washing his well-toned body. "Don't you just love being clean after getting so dirty?" Lavi asked with a huge grin on his face. **

"**Yes" Allen replied tentatively. Allen felt that this conversation was getting just a little too weird and he started to leave the showers to get dressed. Allen did not get far Lavi grabbed him by the arm and ****pushed him against the shower wall. Before Allen could do, anything Lavi was right in his face** **smashing his lips against Allen's. Allen not being prepared for any of this could not stop Lavi's tongue from exploring his mouth. Lavi seeing that Allen was too startled to fight him started exploring Allen's body with his hands making sure to get the white-haired boy to moan. **

**Allen knew that he shouldn't let Lavi do this to him but Lavi's hands all over his body felt so damn good and he could not help but get hard. As Allen moaned and squirmed under Lavi's weight Allen's hard cock brushed against Lavi's thigh causing Allen to moan loudly. **

**Lavi smiled as he felt Allen's dick. He dropped his hand from teasing Allen's nipple to stroke his throbbing erection. Lavi could not contain himself any longer. He turned Allen around and stuck one finger up Allen's wet asshole. Allen whimpered at the intrusion but then he relaxed noticing that Lavi was being a lot gentler than his master was. Allen was ready when the second wet finger was inserted. The fingers inside Allen began stretching and scissoring opening Allen up for Lavi's dick that would be soon to come. **

**Kanda walked down the hall to the gym hoping to find Allen before he left for his next class. He glared at any students he saw making them run for their classes. "Mushroom where the hell are you for once in my life I actually want to talk to you get your turtle ass out here or you won't need those wings to fly." Kanda yelled when he entered the gym. **

"**What the hell do you want Kanda?" Mushroom asked as he flew out of his office. **

"**There you are" Kanda said as if he wasn't just threatening Mushroom a minute before. "I am looking for someone. Short, white hair, British, named Allen where is he?" Kanda demanded. **

"**Why do you want him?" Mushroom asked mischievously as he noticed how desperate Kanda seemed to be. **

**Kanda sighed and tried to handle this as smooth as possible "I want to talk to him about dorm stuff, I am his dorm staff after all." Kanda said and hoped that he was convincing the flying turtle. **

"**Last time I saw him he was heading to the showers with the other guys. Most of them have left though; he might still be in there if you don't mind getting naked and wet." Mushroom said with a smile on his turtle face. **

**Kanda walked into the showers laving his clothes by the door to keep them dry. He walked through the steam towards the noises that he heard. He walked towards the moaning and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. He saw Allen against the wall moaning as Lavi thrust three fingers in to him. Allen didn't see Kanda but Lavi did and stopped what he was doing. **

**Kanda smirked as he approached and took over for Lavi when he stopped. Allen looked over his shoulder when he noticed the change in person and he looked in horror as he realized that the fingers thrusting up his ass belonged to one of his teachers. **

**Allen did not have ****time to form some kind of protest to this new development ****because only after a few ****thrusts**** into Allen K****anda's long fingers hit that sweet little bundle of nerves that made Allen see stars. **

"**Oh god, ****do that again!" Allen shouted in ecstasy. Kanda grunted but did as he was asked. Feeling that Allen was mores than ready, Kanda pulled his fingers out and lined himself up with Allen's tiny hole. With one push, Kanda sheathed himself fully in Allen. Even with all the stretching Allen's ass was still so tight, Kanda felt like he had never felt before. Kanda did not give Allen long to adjust before he pulled out until just the tip was in and then he rammed his full length back in. Allen cried out with pain but Kanda repositioned himself and started hitting Allen's prostate with every thrust. ****Noticing that Kanda was on the edge of cumming inside of Allen Lavi got down and started teasing Allen's dick with the tip of his tongue before taking the whole thing into his mouth. With all the heat and sensations going through his body Allen was very close to blowing his entire load down Lavi's throat. Kanda opened his eyes long enough to notice Lavi's presence. He guided Allen's hand ****to Lavi's unattended cock and had the tiny exorcist start stroking Lavi to the rhythm of Kanda's thrusts. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT KANDA!" Allen screamed as he lost himself to the orgasmic bliss that had been building up. Lavi groaned in pleasure as Allen's hand on his cock tightened and Allen shot string after string of hot salty cum down Lavi's throat. As Lavi swallowed every last drop of cum Allen gave him he squirted his own load of cum in to Allen's hand. Kanda watched as the two boys he was fucking completely melted and he found the sight oddly erotic. Kanda pounded into Allen's ass and kept up a relentless pace as he too shot his load. As Kanda pulled out semen dripped down Allen's legs and on to the floor. **

Kanda was the first one to come back to reality. He got up rinsed his body off under the nearest showerhead, grabbed a towel, and started to walk out. Kanda's leaving freaked Allen out enough for him to shake himself out of his bliss. He couldn't think of anything to say that would be appropriate in this scenario, so he just looked at Kanda with a questioning look.

Kanda looked back, taking in the whole scene and processing everything that had just happened. "Clean yourself up and go to class I'll tell Nightshade not to kill you for being late. I will see you back in your dorm." Kanda said before he was dressed and left probably to teach a class.

-Allen timidly washed both pools of cum off of himself before

xxv


End file.
